Farewell, My Brother
by Pyratesprincess
Summary: Based on a prompt. Killian arrives in the Underworld and is reunited with his brother, Liam and tells him about Emma. When Emma finds Killian to take him home, Liam gives her a letter to give to him on his birthday.


Killian stepped cautiously through what could be described as a broken, crumbled version of Storybrooke. It was grey, gloomy, so surreal. Like a Salvador Dali painting. The fog lurked through the streets, cars abandoned, no hint of life to be found. The clock tower was impaled into the ground, most of it shattered to pieces.

He kept walking until he reached the pond. The mist slowly drifted over the water and he could make out a figure twenty ahead of him. The figure slowly moved toward him, and he could see black boots appearing from the fog. Killian could vaguely see the clothing; white trousers and a navy blue jacket. As it came closer, the smoke disappeared behind and he could now see that the figure walking towards him was a man. Tall, blue eyes, brown curly hair.

"Liam?" He couldn't believe his brother was standing before him. He had only dreamed of this moment when they would finally be reunited again. As Killian's brother saw him, he was taken aback. There were looks of confusion and awe at first and then smiles of joy and excitement. "Is it really you, Liam?"

"I was asking myself the same thing about you." They laughed and embraced eachother in a fierce hug; a hug that said a million words without neither of them having to speak. After they broke the hug, Liam asked him, "Killian. How have you been little brother?"

"First of all, it's _younger_ brother and second of all, I'm in the Underworld; how does it look like I'm doing?"

"Good point. How did you get here anyway?"

Killian sighed and they started walking towards the woods, not really sure where they were heading but it didn't really matter. They were together again. "It's a very long story, Liam."

"I have all the time in the world."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"How about you start with what you were doing before you got here."

"Well, let's see... the last thing I was doing... ah yes I was begging my girlfriend to stab me with a sword and kill me to get rid of the darkness that was about to destroy the world. How's that?"

Liam lifted a furrowed brow. "Okay. That's a start. But tell me something. How would killing you get rid rid of the darkness?"

"Because I was the Dark One. The most powerful creature in all the realms-well me and my girlfriend both were."

Liam was still looking at him bewildered and very much confused. "And how did you both become the Dark Ones?"

"Well, I became the Dark One because she turned me into one... to save me from death but as you can see, it didn't bloody well turn out that way. And she became the Dark One because of that bloody crocodile." Killian hissed at the thought of him and how this whole thing started with him. Rumplestilskin.

"A crocodile turned her into the Dark One?"

"I told you, Liam. It's a long story. One that I prefer not get into right this moment."

Liam nodded his head in understanding. "Very well brother. There was a long silence as they continued walking before he spoke again. "So, this girlfriend of yours; tell me about her."

Killian's eyes actually lit up, and it was something he didn't even know he had in him at this point. He smiled just thinking about her.

"Must be some lass to get that reaction out of you." Liam smiled at his brother.

"That she is. I don't even know where to begin. She's selfless and caring and brave. She would risk her life to save anyone and she'd give her life gladly to save the people she loves." Killian chuckled and added, "She's also stubborn as hell."

"Does she love you?"

"Aye. Very much. And I her. I'd give my life for her a million times over before I ever let her give up her life for me."

"How did you meet?"

"Ah. Another long story."

Liam laughed. "Is there anything about her you can tell me that's not a long story."

"You sure ask a lot of tough questions." He thought about Liam's question for a moment before he came up with an answer. "Okay. How about this. Her name is Emma Swan and she has a thirteen year old son named Henry. Although on second thought, the son part is actually kind of a long story too."

"And how's that?"

"She gave up Henry at birth when she was eighteen and only became reunited with him three years ago."

Liam looked at him. A telling look laced with a thousand words. "Well at least the lad was too young to remember being abandoned."

"Aye. I don't hold it against her though. She had her reasons, which is the long part of the story. And it's the one thing she's regretted most in life. She herself was also adopted but she never had a real home like Henry did. Although, he was adopted by the evil queen so I don't know which fate is worse." Killian continued on about Emma as they walked. He told him about the adventures they went on together and how he became a villain and a pirate before he met her. She had changed him in ways he couldn't even begin to comprehend. She made him a better man and he was afraid to think of the man he would become without her. As they reached a clearing in the deepest part of the woods, Killian stopped in his tracks.

"What is it brother?"

Killian put out a hand motioning him to be quiet as he listened intently. "Do you hear that?" There were sounds of the leaves crunching, twigs breaking, muffled voices to their left. Killian looked and could only see something red moving between the trees and then blond hair draping over what he then realized was a jacket. "Emma?" He spoke under his breath.

Liam turned to see what he was looking at. There was a slender, blond woman walking through the woods and behind her was a young lad, presumably her son.

She was looking away at first when they got closer but when she looked ahead, she saw them. "Killian?" The sight of him ignited emotions, feelings that were very much apparent just watching her. She started walking faster and then ran towards him like she was being chased by rabid dogs. "Killian!" Killian, himself rushed towards her, closing their distance quickly. She screamed his name in absolute relief as she almost knocked him over and he met her with a fierce, passionate hug.

"Emma," he whispered her name as he held the back of her head tightly in his hand, pressing her close, neither of them could barely breath but they didn't care. They were together again.

"Killian!" Henry cried out as he embraced him with a hug when he approached.

"Is this the lovely lass you've been telling me about, brother?"

"Aye." Killian smiled. Liam, this is Emma. Emma, this is my brother, Liam."

She looked at Liam, astounded. She never thought she would ever get to meet the man Killian always talked so fondly about. "Liam. It's nice to finally meet you."

Liam took Emma's hand and placed a kiss on it. "The pleasures all mine. And is this young lad your son, Henry?"

"Yes it is."

"Nice to meet you Henry." He shook Henry's hand."

"You too."

As Liam chatted with Emma and Henry, a grey cloud came across his face as realization set in. "Emma. Henry. How did you get here? You're not... You're not supposed to be here."

"It's okay. We're not dead. We just went through the portal. We all did. My parents, Regina, Robin and Gold. We came to bring you back."

"They all came here... for me?"

"Yes. You're family now."

"But you know there's a price, there's always a price, Swan. One life for another."

"I know. That's why you and I are going to share a heart."

Liam raised a brow. "You mean like literally share a heart?"

"Yes, like my parents did. Regina's going to split your heart and put one half in me."

"Not that I'm not flattered you want to share a heart with me, but shouldn't I have a say when it involves my heart and me sacrificing yours."

"Killian, I don't mean to pry but this lovely lass risked her life to come here and sacrifice her heart for you. If she wants to share a heart with you, I say let her."

Emma smiled at him. A little surprised by his words. "Thank you Liam." She looked back at Killian. "Look, Killian, I'm not leaving without you so either you come with us or I stay here with you."

"Emma. I can't let you do this. What if it doesn't work?"

She reached for his hand and held it in both of hers. "It's going to work. Trust me."

Regina's spell worked perfectly. She separated Killian's heart and gave him the honor of pushing the heart inside of Emma.

Emma was laying on the ground, lifeless. Her heart vanished to ashes. Killian kneeled before her and pushed half of his heart inside of her. She gasped as she opened her eyes. Thank god. He let out a long breath of relief. He didn't know what he would have done if it didn't work. But it did work. It was done. Now they could go home. Finally. Not without proper goodbyes, though.

As the rest of the gang waited for Killian, he gave Liam one final hug. "Goodbye, brother. I'm glad I got to see you. To say goodbye."

"Me too." Liam smiled at him. "You've quite the lass there, Killian. Don't ever let her go."

He gave him a smug grin and then turned his head to look at her. "You don't have to tell me, brother," he said as he looked back to his brother.

"Goodbye little brother."

" _Younger_ brother," Killian corrected. As he turned and walked toward the pond where the others were, Emma came up to give Liam a hug.

"Goodbye Liam. Again, it was nice to meet you. I only wish you could come with us," she said as she pulled away.

"Me too. Farewell, Emma. Oh and do me a favor would you?"

"Anything."

Liam lifted his hand to the inside of his jacket and pulled out a peice of paper that was folded up. Its contents hidden. "There are so many things I wanted to say to him, but couldn't. Could you give this to him on his birthday perhaps?" He held the letter out for her to take.

"Of course." She smiled and grabbed the letter. She tucked it into her jacket before she joined the others. They stepped into the pond and waded through the water to the boat. They got in and the fog covered them in a blanket as they headed home.

As Killian looked back at his brother, the fog closing their distance, he said one final goodbye. Even though Liam was too far to hear him. "Farewell, my brother."

"I'm sorry, Killian." Emma consoled him as he faced her. Her arm around him. Her hand resting on his shoulder. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck.

He had lost his brother _again_. Just as surely as he had found him. How could he have abandoned him? How could he let him go? He had chosen life over death but in the end he had chosen _her_ over _him_. He didn't want to chose. He didn't want to let go of neither. He didn't know how to go on without her, though. He didn't know how to live (or be dead) without her. He had let his brother go a long time ago. He had found peace with it. And now he had closure. He had a second chance. A chance to say goodbye. He could live with that. Somehow he would find a way. "I know."

She kissed the top of his head. His thick, black hair tingling her nose. She really didn't know what else to say. Didn't know how else to comfort him. Only to hold him close. His heart beating, pounding inside of her. Inside of them.

They stayed like that. Wrapped in one another's arms. Both lost in the others' embrace. Both grateful to be together again.

He couldn't stop thinking about him though. Couldn't stop feeling guilty. He just needed to take his mind off of it. To think of something else. He lifted his head up and kissed Emma's forehead. He turned to look at Henry, sitting in front of him. Her son had come with her. Not just for her. For him too. There wasn't a doubt that finding him was one his missions. One of his operations. "So, let me guess. Henry..." Killian thought for a second. "Operation Save Hook?"

Henry smiled. "Close. Operation Save Killian."

* * *

"Happy birthday Killian," Belle told him as she gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you, Belle." It had been two months since they came back. Two months sine he landed in the Underworld. Two months since he had thought he lost everything. And everyone. Now, the people he was close to gathered before him at Granny's. Wishing him a happy birthday. A birthday he thought he wouldn't have.

Two months ago, when he sacrificed his life, he thought he would no longer have a future. And now he did. He now had what he'd hoped was a long, happy future ahead of him. His Swan was with him. By his side. His arms were around her now. Tightly. Selfishly. And he was never letting her go. Ever.

After the party, Emma and Killian walked through the door of _their_ home. It was the home he had picked out for them some time ago. It was the home she had obtained as the Dark One. It resembled hope. It resembled their future. Their happy ending.

They no longer stepped through the door and she was in his arms again. His arms settled around her waist. Distance between them gone. His eyes gazed into hers. Intensely. Possessively. Never wanting to breaking his hold.

"Thank you, Swan. For the party. You really didn't have to go through the all the trouble." He grazed his thumb across her cheek.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I did. I love you." Their foreheads touched and her hand was on his chest. Fingers caressing his exposed chest hair.

"I love you too, Swan." He breathed. His voice shattered. His breathing hitched. Being so close to her, touching her. It made him crazy. Almost completely mad.

After a moment, she spoke again. "There's something I was asked to give you." Emma slowly pulling away. Reluctantly breaking their embrace. She pulled out the letter from inside her jacket. She had kept it hidden after they came back. Tucked away in a locked jewelry box untill that morning. "Liam asked me to give this to you. He said there were things he wanted to say but couldn't at the time." She handed him the letter.

He unfolded it. His eyes dark, transfixed on the cursive writing on the page.

 _Dear brother,_

 _Seeing you again has brought back so many emotions, so many fond memories. All of the adventures we've been on, the time spent aboard the ship you now call the Jolly Roger. Ever since I've left your world and gone here to the Underworld all I had was time. All I had were my thoughts. I thought about you everyday. And now knowing what you've accomplished, the man you've become, it makes me proud to call you my brother. No matter how troubled and lost you said you had become after I died._

 _You said you changed because of Emma but I know the man you are now was always inside of you. You just chose to keep it hidden. You chose to lock it away, but you were there all along._

 _At any rate, I owe her a debt of gratitude for being resonsible for the man you've become, the man I knew long ago, the man I got to see one last time. Make sure to thank her for me._

 _I'm glad you found someone who you felt you could expose yourself for, your real self. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy. And I'm glad the two of you could be reunited again and return back to the little town you call Storybrooke. Even if it means I never get to see you again. I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. You deserve it brother and my only hope is that you both get to spend a long, happy life together. I know you will._

 _One more thing, Killian. The next time you give Emma a ring, make sue to put it on her finger, not her neck (yes, I noticed she was wearing my ring). I'm touched that you've kept it all these years and I'm honored that you gave it to the women you love. If I were still alive when the two of you finally got married, it would have brought me great pride to call her my sister-in-law._

 _I wish you and the lovely lass of yours the best of luck. Happy birthday, little brother._

 _Affectionately your brother,_

 _Liam_

He tried so hard to maintain composure. To not cry. He swallowed hard and managed to form thoughts. Utter words. And all he could say was, " _younger_ brother." He smiled.

Emma looked at him quizzically.

"He always knew I hated it when he called me little brother."

"He loved you very much." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know. He wanted me to thank you."

"For what?" She asked. Look of cufusion on her face.

He looked into her soft, emerald eyes. Giving her a warm smile. "For being you." He put the letter on end table by the door. His arms wrapped around her again. "So, since it's my birthday, have you gotten a gift for me?" He smirked. His blue eyes peircing through her.

He took her breath away. Heart pounding. Her lips almost touching. "Yeah. Me."

He growled. His eyes went wild. His grip around her waste tightened. Breathing shallow. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Greedily. Passionately. Their lips parted. His tongue slipping pass her teeth. Flicking and rolling his tongue across hers. Savoring every touch. Every taste. There was groaning. Muffled sounds of pleasure vibrating through their lips. Through their bodies.

He felt warmth surging through his body. He pulled her closer. Let her feel just how much she effected him. She moaned as she felt his arrousal against her. The sound she made were heaven to his ears. It made him ache for her more. He wanted. He needed. His lips pulled away, lingering over hers. Both of them panting. "Emma," he breathed. His voice wrecked. Almost a whisper. "I need you." Those three words laced with so many meanings.

After they reunited, their love became a desperate need. A need to be close. A need to be connected. To be intimate. He had felt things for this woman that he had never felt before. For anyone. Not even Milah. They were feelings he couldn't explain. Feelings that were more than passion. More than desire.

Emma's sparkling green eyes looked into his. She tugged at the collar of his shirt. Whispered in his ear. "Then take me, Killian."

Killian growled and pinned her to the door behind her. He smashed into her lips. His hand gliding down her body. Her back. Her hips. Her stomach. Her breasts. Her tight, dark blue dress the only obstacle in his way. He bunched up the material in his hand and pulled it up. His hand wandered down to her thighs. He lingered there. His hand massaging her thigh. Her skin was soft and velvety underneath his fingers. He yearned for her core as his hand finally reached her underwear. His hand slid underneath and touched her smooth skin. She quivered under his touch. His hand caressed her folds. His finger reaching her core. He slipped it in. She leaned her head against the door. Moaning. She was so slick and wet. "Bloody hell, Emma. I want you so badly."

"I'm yours, Killian. Please. I need you too." Her eyes full of lust. Full of desperation.

He removed his hand from her center and tugged her panties. Pulling them down. Letting them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them. Still wearing her black, stiletto heals. His hand went back to her aching flesh. Her arousal dripping. Coating his finger. Sliding in and out of her. Over and over. Until she was gripping his shoulders. Begging him not stop. Her hips bucking into him. He went deeper. Her fingernails dug into him. "Oh god, Killian!" She cried as he watched her fall. Her cheeks flushed with rosy pink. Her eyes dilated. She fell apart in his hand. Completely apart. Her head leaned against the door as she tried to catch her breath.

The beautiful display of her being taken down made him so aroused. He couldn't breath. He wanted to touch her. To be inside of her. Now. He grabbed her thighs. Hand on one side. Hook pressed into the other. He lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him. She unzipped his leather pants. Released him from his cage. Stroking him. He groaned. Pressed her firmly against the door. She gasped. Removed her hand. He caught her gaze as he entered her. They were fused together. Her center felt incredible to him. She was hot and wet. So slippery. He melted inside of her. She held onto him. Her arms around the back of his neck. He moved in and out her in staggered rhythm. He could barely hold himself together. He was slowly falling. He leaned his head back. Thrusting faster. "Emma." His seed filled her up as he surrended himself to her.

They both panted. Still in eachothers' embrace. He felt weak. He legs turned to mush. He wasn't finished though. He gathered all the strength he had left. He lifted her up away from the door. He carried her upstairs. To their . Lowering her to her feet.

Her dress had to go. He pulled the fabric off of her. She pulled off her heels. Started to unbutton his black vest and shirt. Desperately moving her fingers. Pulling them off. He tugged off his shoes. Undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them down, along with his boxers. He kicked out of them. His long length was pressed against her bare skin. Their lips were fused together again. Her jaw cupped in his hand. Their tongues hot and greedy. Their need for eachother just as strong as before. If not stronger.

He backed her into the bed. Lowering himself on top of her. Never breaking from her lips. His hand explored. Traveling to her peaks. Her breasts were firm and perfect under his touch. Her nipples stiffened. He tugged one and then the other.

Heat spread through his body. His arousal pressed against her mound. He released her lips. Moved to her neck. Kissing. Adding his tongue. Sucking. He left wet trails down her neck. Her shoulder. Her chest. His lips catching the necklace he gave her.

His tongue longed to taste her nipples. He kissed the skin between her breasts. Her breathing was shallow. Heart pounding. He reached her soft breasts. Tasted her nipples. Nipping. Sucking. Switching from one to the other. Making soft groans.

He reluctantly released her from his mouth. He was aching. It was almost painful. His need for her. So strong. His hand went to her thigh. Lifting it up. Spreading her legs. Wrapping them around him.

He entered her again. This time more slowly. More savoring. He captured her lips. His hand found hers. Pressed her against the matress. Their fingers entangled. She rolled her hips into his. "So good, Emma," he managed to say. His voice staggered.

His movement became quicker. Their breathing was heavy. They moaned in eachothers' mouth. Their voices muffled. Breathing hitched. Heart beats pounding. They broke the kiss. His eyes were locked on hers.

He thrusted harder and deeper. Over and over until she cried out. Triggering his orgasm. They both fell in eachothers' hold.

He lowered himself to her. His head resting on her chest. They panted. Tried to catch their breaths. Both spent. He lifted his head up and kissed her cheek. "That was... amazing."

She smiled. "Happy birthday, Killian," Emma breathed. Her eyes closed.

His lips formed a weak smile. "Best birthday ever."


End file.
